


Dueling Dragons

by Briana_Dubs



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dragons, Dueling, I combined two tags together for this one, I hope you like it, M/M, love you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 09:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27968072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briana_Dubs/pseuds/Briana_Dubs
Summary: I combined two of the tags on the request for this fic. I hope you like it AMidnightDreary!I liked to think that dragons duel when they're courting and that's how our Tony and Loki got together.((This is art.))Hope you like it!!
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 17
Kudos: 50
Collections: Frostiron Holiday Exchange 2020





	Dueling Dragons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AMidnightDreary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMidnightDreary/gifts).




End file.
